


Zumba and Werewolves.

by IDEKWhatNameToUse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6862816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDEKWhatNameToUse/pseuds/IDEKWhatNameToUse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Also I used 2CELLOSlive, Luka and Stjepan's last names, if you don't know why then watch their Smooth Criminal and Welcome To The Jungle covers.</p><p>You'll understand then.</p><p>xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zumba and Werewolves.

Another town, another case.  
  
Currently the Winchester brothers had taken on a case involving four men being mauled to death and left on the outskirts of town near a jogging trail. Sam and Dean decided to ask around a bit before making a visit to the morgue. "Excuse me, ma'am?" Sam spoke up as the two stop a nice older woman, she smiled kindly at the two. "Yes, can I help you?" Dean spoke next. "Yes actually, we heard a few people mention bear attacks, is that true?" The elderly woman frowns. "Mhm, over the past three weeks, such a shame" She nodded softly.  
  
The boys thanked her and walked off. "Well, we really aren't getting anywhere" Dean grunted as he looked around, mothers walking with children, couples giggling to each other and holding hands. "We might as well make that visit to the morgue then, let's go back to the motel and change" Sam said and sighed, the two began walking back to the Impala.  
  
~~  
  
Now in their suits the boys were standing before the mortician and flashed him their badges. "Detectives Sulic and Hauser, what are feds like you doing in a small town morgue?" The man, Felix Greg, ask as he fixed his glasses and wipes his hands on his white coat, he was in the middle of lunch when the boys walked in. "Well, four guys being attacked with in the span of three weeks seems a bit questionable to me" Dean spoke, his left brow raising slightly, Greg gave a nod slowly.   
  
"I see, but I don't see how it's of any importance, just some guys acting stupid out in the woods, bears round here don't take kindly to people trespassing close to their home" He stood from his seat and turned to the boys properly. "Then what about the jogging trail, seems reckless to have it going through bear territory" Sam gave a look, Greg just smirked and shrugged. "Fence hoppers, what can you do?" The boys gave looks of disbelief.   
  
"Okay then, may we see the bodies?" Greg paused a moment from looking through his filing cabinet before turning to Dean. "Not much of a body when you look like hamburger meat" With that said the two looked to each other briefly, Dean started asking a few more questions while Sam took the time to sneak a look at the victim files spread on Greg's desk.  
  
~~  
  
The Impala parked at the curb and the two hop out and make their way up to the first victim's home, knocking the two waited, a few more knocks and no reply Dean became annoyed. "I'm ready to kick the damn door down" Sam rolled his eyes, making sure no one was around Sam pulled picks from his pocket and began picking at the locks. "And you couldn't have done that after the fifth time I knocked?" Dean complains gruffly.  
  
"You didn't ask" Right as Sam finished his snarky reply he opened the door and the two entered the home, Dean giving him a look before passing the taller male. "I guess just look around for anything out of the ordinary" The two began looking, Sam down stairs and Dean on the second floor. "Find anything?" Dean's heavy foot steps pounded the steps as he made his way down and into the kitchen, Sam was rifling around the kitchen drawers.  
  
"No," He sighed and closed the drawer, "Did you find anything up stairs?" Dean shook his head no. "Nothing, although, he has quite the porn collection though" Sam gave Dean 'Bitchface' making Dean smirk and give a wink. Sam's gaze glanced to the corkboard hanging from the wall, random papers with numbers, delivery menus and in the middle of it all was a flyer for dance classes.  
  
The second house the boys are greeted by the victim's room mate, asking him if there friend was at odds with anyone in town getting a no, that the victim was a really nice guy, nodding Dean asks a few more questions as Sam looks around and sees the same flyer he saw at the other house sticking out from under a newspaper.  
  
The boys had finished the last two places and gave up when getting the same replies of 'No he was a good guy' or 'Everyone liked him', going back to their motel room Dean sighs and began removing his jacket and tie. "Well, this is turning into a complete bust" Sam shook his head slowly. "Not really, I think I know where to look" He looked to Dean, pulling out the flyer.  
  
~~  
  
The next day the boys come into a nice little dance studio, the two walking in and coming to the counter seeing a petite girl looking through papers and setting out flyers, the same one Sam had took the other day. "Oh, uh, hi I'm sorry but were not open today" The girl spoke and smiled, her face had gone pink as she looked to the two attractive males in front of her. "That's okay, we just wanted to ask a few things is all" Sam smiled. "Okay" "We are new around here and we kept hearing great things about this place" Dean was the one to speak.  
  
She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, the owner and instructor, [Name] [Lastname], she was the one to open this place" Sam nodded. "So, those guys that had been attacked, any of them sign up for classes here?" The girl gave a slight nod. "Actually yeah, shame, normally it's just few girls in town and [Name] was excited to have guys join" The girl giggled. "She has a thing for guys who can bend" Dean smirked.   
  
"You're boss, [Name], did she have any flings with any of them?" Dean pipes in, both for the case and because he was curious. "No, they did flirt with her but [Name]'s not the kind of girl for one night stands, besides even if she did, Ford would come and break it off before anything could happen" "Ford?" "Mhm, he works across the street at the antique store, he has a thing for her but [Name] sees him as more of a friend" The boys looked at each other, two main suspects.  
  
"Is she here?" Sam looked around, checking for anything. "No, she is visiting family today, she'll be back tomorrow do you plan on joining up?" She gave them a smile. "You know what, we would very much like that" Dean said with enthusiasm, Sam looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
~~  
  
It was the next day when the boys walked into the studio filled with about 8 women, making Dean smile widely at all the girls in leggings or shorts and tank tops and crop tops. "Oh Sammy, If this is a dream, please don't wake me up" Dean fans himself and grips Sam's arm making the taller male roll his eyes. "Really Dean?" Dean lifted his brows at his brother. "Sam...how are you straight?" Sam just pulls his arm away and sets aside his water bottle and towel.  
  
"Hey guys, sorry I'm late I had forgotten to grab the CD" She smiled and held up the disk and wiggles it a bit. Dean and even Sam watched as the [Hair Color] haired female walked up to the front and sat her bag down. "Her father must be a baker, because those are the _NICEST_ set of buns I have ever seen" No matter how bad of a pick up line that was Sam had to laugh. [Name] and the girls tried hiding their laughter, she peeked at the glass wall seeing the boys in the back.  
  
"Alright guys, get to stretching" She watched as the taller one stretched without no problem but the shorter one wasn't even trying, he was busy watching the girls in front of him. [Name] walked between the girls and to the boys, Sam looked her in the eyes while Dean just looked at her body, she was sporting a [Fav. Color] fish-net back tank top and [Second Fav. Color] spandex shorts. "You must be the boys Terry told me about?" The two nodded.  
  
"This your first time doing Zumba?" Sam said no but Dean said yes, the two looked at each other then back to her before replying again but now Dean said no and Sam said yes. "Okay, let's pretend you two aren't crazy, I'm [Name], it's nice to see some new guys here" She smiled sadly. "But anyway, let's get down to it then, yeah?" She winks at Sam making him smile shyly.  
  
~~  
  
 Four dances later the boys had to admit even with all the exercise they get hunting, Zumba simply killed them. [Name] had said goodbye to all the girls as they left, she had her towel around her neck and made her way over to the boys. "You know, for guys of your build, your hip work is phenomenal" Dean smirks and winks. "I had years of practice, maybe I can show you my _phenomenal_ hip work somewhere more, comfortable, maybe your place perhaps?" [Name] simply giggled and Sam glared at his brother.  
  
The door suddenly swung open making the bell above the door ring harshly, all three looked to the left seeing a man of Dean's height with short black hair and sharp brown eyes make his way in. "Ford?" At the mention of the name the two became alert. Ford ignored the two males and smiled to [Name]. "Hey [Name], noticed you were back, how is the family?" "Doing good, how are you Ford?" She pulled at her shorts nervously.  
  
 "I'm doing great, I'm glad you're back" He smiled, he reached out a hand and giving her hand a light touch. "Um, Ford, have you met...actually I never asked for your names I'm sorry" Sam grins. "I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean" Ford seemed to slowly gravitate towards [Name]. "[Name], do you happen to jog along the path where the attacks took place?" Dean suddenly asked. "I do, every morning in fact, helps wake me up" Sam watched as Ford, almost **possessively** , stood behind [Name] as she talked with Dean.  
  
"As much as I love talking with you guys, I have to go, I promised some friends a movie night and I can't disappoint" The boys nodded and walked out, locking up she bid the two goodbye and began walking away with Ford not to close behind.  
  
~~  
  
The two had agreed that they would need to follow both [Name] and Ford, even if [Name] seemed like a nice girl the boys couldn't take any chances. So that was why Sam was standing at the beginning of the jogging trail hoping to catch [Name].  
  
"Sam?" Turning around he smiles, [Name] walked over, Sam's eyes glancing over her outfit of a tank top and form fitting capris. "Hey, I figured why not join you for a jog" She smiled and made sure her hair was out of her face. "Sounds nice, the girls complain that I work them hard enough with classes so it's usually just me jogging on my own" She hip bumps him before jogging ahead of him making the Winchester chuckle and follow after.  
  
"So, tell me about yourself" He side glanced at her briefly. "Not much to say really, I lived here for about two years, I loved dancing while growing up it made me feel free," She giggled slightly. "It may sound silly but it's true, on the plus side I don't look silly when I go out clubbing" The two shared a laugh. "I see, maybe you could give me a private dance some time" He flirted/joked. "How could I say no to a good looking guy like you, private room special just for you, I promise" She giggles and winks at him as the two come to a stop.  
  
"[Name]!" Ford's voice yelled from behind them, before any of the two could turn Ford wiggled his way between them almost knocking Sam over, [Name] looked at Sam worriedly and he gave her a smile, she looked to Ford again. "I didn't see you pass the store today to go to the café, what's wrong?" [Name] slowly shook her head. "I was behind schedule, I never miss out on jogging in the morning so I skipped breakfast" He smiled. "Oh, since I'm here how's about I join you?" He squeezed her shoulder gently.  
  
Back in town Sam and Dean met back up in their motel, Sam made sure [Name] was safe back in her studio and giving her his number if anything happened, Sam asked Dean how he lost sight of Ford. "Not my fault man, one minute I have him in my sights the next I'm tripping over a random rock" Sam gave the older Winchester a look of disbelief.  
  
~~  
  
Later on that night Sam was walking back from picking up food for the two when he felt as if someone was watching him, looking around he saw nothing and continued on before he was suddenly tackled from behind, wrestling around he got in a punch to the person's face before he felt a prick of a needle in his neck, struggling till he blacked out.  
  
 _Plop._  
  
Plip.  
  
Plop.  
  
Sam groaned, something wet was repeatedly pelting him on the forehead, sitting up he rubs at his stiff neck feeling as if someone dragged him around by only his legs and just let his body bang around. Blinking a few times and rubbing gently at his eyes, standing Sam looked around and spotted a window letting in a little bit of light. "Damn" He watched as rain pelted against the window, turning from the window he noticed something curled up in the corner.  
  
"Hello?" He cautiously steps closer holding up his hands. The figure moved and lifted their head, what little light from the moon shown [Hair Color] hair and watery [Eye Color] eyes. "[Name]?" Sam's eyes widen and he quickly kneels in front of her and cups her face making her flinch, looking closer Sam could see a cut along her cheek. "Sorry, you okay?" [Name] shook her head no slowly, she whimpers as she moved her left hand from her right side.  
  
Sam looked down and gently took the bottom of her shirt and lifted it slowly, [Name] gripping Sam's jacket as the dry yet still sticky blood covered shirt pulled at the sensitive skin on her side. Sam's face turned into one of a grimace. "What happen [Name]?" Her side had three long cuts that started at the top of her jeans and ended two inches below her arm pit. "I was on my way home..from getting a bite to eat when I felt something poke me in the neck, then nothing and woke up in here" Sam nodded and removed his jacket.  
  
Sam folded his jacket and pressed it against her side making her hiss. "It was Ford" Sam looked to her. "I was in a different room, he tried...he tried having his way with me so I fought back" Sam's jaw set tightly. "One minute I'm punching him in the face the next I'm on the floor with my face bleeding" She slowly sat up straight. "He had fangs and claws, I ran out of the room and tried making it to the stairs but he grabbed me, I wiggled to much resulting in his nails digging into my side" She sighed.  
  
"You're doing great"" He smiled and kissed the side of her head before turning back to the window. "After this, I deserve an explanation, or I'm kicking you're skyscraper ass into next week" Sam chuckled and nodded.  
  
~~  
  
When Sam didn't come back Dean panicked and began looking for him, he asked around and finally someone told him that he saw his brother being dragged off into Ford's car, that Ford said the guy was just passed out from a night of drinks and that he was taking him to his place, Dean asked where Ford lived, the person telling him that Ford lived out more near the woods and that it would be the only house out there.

Dean jumped into his car and sped off.  
  
~~  
  
Sam and [Name] were now tied to chairs facing each other while Ford circles around them he glared at Sam before facing [Name], he gently caresses her face making her flinch, he glared before turning to Sam and standing behind him. "You really thought you could get away?" Ford flicked Sam on the back of the head.   
  
_Before the two's current situation the two had still been in the dingy room, Sam had dug into his pockets but his picks were missing, Ford had made sure to remove all their things. The one small window in the room was the only other way out and there was no way Sam would be able to fit and he didn't want to risk [Name] wiggling through, he was ready to just up and kick the door down before [Name] called him over, she ran her fingers through her hair a few times before she removed two bobby pins.  
  
"Just realized I had these, will they work?" Sam took them and glanced at the door, the door had an old fashioned keyhole lock. "I'll give it a go" He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her forehead, making her face go red.  
  
It worked, but Sam and [Name] didn't get very far. Ford, what Sam came to believe was a werewolf, had suddenly came up behind the two and threw Sam into one of the walls making the male then crash down on the table that was below him before finally crashing to the floor, "Sam!" [Name] was ready to run over till Ford grips her by the hair making her yelp.  
  
"Oh [Name], why couldn't you just be a good girl and be mine?" His hand squeezing her injured side making her scream and fall to her knees.  
  
_Bringing us back to what was currently happening.  
  
"I love you [Name], why can't you see that?" Ford frowns, he walked over to her and played with a few strands of her hair. "I don't like you like that" She spoke keeping her eyes on Sam, he gave her a small smile of reassurance. Ford followed her line of sight and huffed. "I see, you have a thing for shaggy over here, huh?" Ford walked beside Sam and yanked his head back by his hair making him grunt, teeth clenched and eyes set in a hard glare.  
  
"Nothing good comes out of loving a Winchester, sweetheart" His voice was soft yet mocking. "You knew the whole time?" Sam finally spoke up, Ford scoffed. "Of course, you and your brother are  ** _BIG_** celebrities in the supernatural community, if you haven't already noticed" Ford chuckled.  
  
~~  
  
The Impala had parked between some trees and Dean slid out, making sure his gun was loaded and ready to go, his hand on his knife and his gun in his hand he made his way to the house. Taking cautious steps up to the porch, the curtains in the windows were closed so he couldn't see anything, walking to the door and took the knob in his hand and turned it, shocked to find out it was unlocked.  
  
~~  
  
Ford's fist made contact with Sam's face making [Name] flinch. "Normally I would just kill the guys who try and steal [Name] away from me, but you, you get the special treatment" Ford chuckled he was ready to punch Sam again when he was suddenly shot in the shoulder making him stumble, [Name] stuck out her foot making him fall over. Dean ran up and pulled out his knife quickly cutting Sam free. "Little late to the party, don't you think?" Sam half joked, spitting out some blood from his mouth.  
  
Dean rolled his eyes before starting to cut [Name] free. "Damn Winchesters!" Ford yelled, kicking Dean and back handing Sam. "Guys!" [Name] began struggling, ignoring the rope chafing her skin. "I should have dealt with you bastards once I saw you in town!" Dean held up his gun ready to shoot but Ford punched him making him drop his gun, Sam then tackled Ford to the floor.  
  
[Name] could feel her side become wet and ache, the dried blood that had scabbed over began to crack and pull. She was able to get free and stood, Ford was able to wrestle the brothers off him and glared at [Name]. "If I can't have you, no one can!" He swung at her, [Name] bent back and with her hands supporting her she threw her leg up and kicked him under the chin making him tumble back.  
  
Sam took that time to grab Dean's gun and shoot Ford in the chest till the clip was empty.  
  
~~  
  
[Name] sat on one of the motel beds, pulling one of Dean's shirts on after Sam patched her up. "You okay?" Sam was still kneeling in front of her, his left hand on her knee, thumb softly rubbing circles in the side of her kneecap. "I'll live, I'll most likely feel like someone pushed me down some stairs, but good" The two smiled at each other, Dean rolled his eyes and smirked. "Hey Sammy, why don't you take [Name] back to her place, I figure we stay another night then leave in the morning, I'm beat" Sam looked to Dean like the older brother lost his mind, Dean just winked.  
  
~~  
  
[Name] and Sam sat in the living room on [Name]'s couch as the two enjoyed some drinks. "So, will this be the last time I see you?" She shyly asked making the Winchester smile. "Don't know, for awhile maybe, but I'm sure I can think of a good excuse to come back" [Name] laughed and finished her drink, setting it down she stood up and walked over to Sam, said male gave her a confused look as she took his drink and set it down then taking his hand as she pulled him up and lead him up stairs.  
  
"And where are you taking me exactly?" [Name] smirked and turned to face him, her free hand on her bedroom door knob. "I remember promising a certain person a private dance" Sam smiled, his hands going to her hips and gently squeezing, [Name] opens her door then grips Sam's jacket.  
  
"And I _never,_ break my promises" She smiled and tugged him into her room, Sam shutting the door behind them.


End file.
